


Thor: Thunderstruck (Part I)

by Thorfanficwriter



Series: Thor: Thunderstruck [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angry Sex, Angst, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Awkward Flirting, Break Up, Confusion, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Goddesses, Hopeful Ending, Jötnar | Jotuns | Frost Giants (Norse Religion & Lore), Lady Sif mention, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, Mythology References, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, Passion, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Relationship Problems, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Seduction, Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Wave maidens, sea gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: What, exactly, did Thor do during the two years on Earth between Greenwich and Sokovia? Why did Jane Foster break up with him?Having turned down the throne on Asgard, Thor spends time with Jane Foster in London who is consumed with her Convergence research. As the couple begin having issues, the God of Thunder befriends a beautiful woman who ends up becoming so much more.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place within the MCU timeline, trying to stay true to those characterizations, as well. Jarnsaxa comes from the Norse Mythology of Thor's mistress, a Jotun Wave Maiden, but I have taken artistic liberty with her. I tried to not make it required, but this work pretty much assumes you've seen Dark World, Ultron and Ragnarok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS: Thor Ragnarok

Never, for even one moment, did he ever consider the possibility that he might not be able to get back to her. If that had been the case, he never would have left. They were meant to spend the rest of their lives together just as his parents had. Of this, he was certain. There was never any doubt. 

This did not mean there were no concerns. Thor often worried about her safety. The scar on his chest regularly itched as if it were insisting to return to its twin. He often placed fingertips upon it, simply to soothe his mind. Often, he needed to remind himself to leave it alone around others for fear they would somehow learn of her existence, endangering her. You couldn’t always tell who was friend or foe on these types of quests. 

Each day that he failed to find one of the remaining Infinity Stones made it that much harder for him to be away. The search was proving much more challenging and taking much longer, than it should have. Yet, he understood how critical it was to find out who was collecting them and to what purpose. The fate of the entire Universe could very well be in his hands. The visions had told him as much. 

As if that wasn’t enough, The Nine Realms were in chaos once again. He couldn’t understand it. He had brought peace to all of them before turning down the throne and returning to Earth. How could Father have let everything deteriorate to such a state in such a short time? 

And what had happened to his best friend, Heimdall? Had he been harmed? He had relied on the assumption that the seer would be able to assist him. Now there was no way to know how she fared or what was happening on his home planet.  

So, as he hung, caged and wrapped in chains in Surtur’s lair, he decided it was time to find out just what the hell was going on. 


	2. Out of The Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor makes a new friend. He also learns a secret about Steve Rogers. Jane gets mad.

The God of Thunder had been in London over a year and a half, spending time with Doctor Jane Foster while she researched The Convergence and other astronomical anomalies. She continued making important discoveries, and was even being considered as a Nobel Prize candidate for her work. Unfortunately for Thor, the more she learned, the harder she worked. The more she published, the more time was demanded of her. His usefulness in these endeavors had waned greatly. More and more frequently he was finding himself left to his own devices until she was willing to spare time for him. Then she typically wanted to stay in and talk more about her work and its potential applications. In short, he grew bored.  

He didn't know how much more of the ridiculous Midgardian television he could take. Humans truly had overactive imaginations, that was certain. If he wasn’t doing that, he would go check out one of the city’s many free museums, try to busy himself with chores, or occasionally go to New York to visit Tony Stark. Otherwise, he’d just hang around, pestering his friends with questions, wanting to feel productive. 

One particularly mind-numbing afternoon, while his girlfriend and her peers were all in Dr. Selvig's apartment working on computers and additional equipment, Thor found himself once again sitting around. He was reading another of the professor's books on Norse mythology and growing frustrated with the seemingly never-ending outlandish fables humans came up with for things they didn't understand. Whoever had come up with the story of a giant snake large enough to encircle the Earth must have drunk more than his fair share of mead. Having become irritated and thinking he was sick and tired of waiting to be useful, a timely pounding was heard at the door. He gladly opened it to a beautiful, young woman holding a bag of groceries in each arm. 

Thor smiled at the tall, smoldering beauty with slim figure and soft curves. Her thick, dark hair with strands of copper had been pulled back from her face in a futile attempt to control the wild, wavy locks rolling around her shoulders. She had soft, warm, brown eyes that captivated him with their flecks of amber and gold. Her lips were plump as if just having been kissed. He felt an unconscious pang of jealousy it hadn't been by him. There was something intriguing in her expression as if she held a secret only he could unravel if he won her favor. He had to admit being instantly attracted, and if he wasn't mistaken, her broad smile suggested she felt the same. 

This reaction was nothing new to her. Later, he would claim time stood still. It was what many of them said. He was simply hyper-focused on the event unfolding. She briefly looked away, faking shyness, in order to interrupt his daydreaming. 

Flashing a grin obviously meant to charm, he said "Hello," in a seductive tone. 

She took inventory. He was not only large, but imposing. He exuded confidence but his body language was inviting. The intense blue eyes were friendly, the bearded jaw strong and the smile beamed with warmth. The man was simply beautiful. An unwanted image of her hands running through his long golden locks was swiftly dismissed for the task at hand. 

The woman was clearly taken aback by the Avenger standing in front of her. Surprise registered on her face as she juggled the full parcels after almost dropping them. "Oh. Wow. Thor. Hello. Um, I'm Jarnsaxa. My friends call me J. Anyway, Erik has an extra key to my apartment. I locked myself out." Her expression deftly switched from one of awe to producing a smile and batting lashes for the handsome god. 

The reaction was not unusual, but he was glad to see it just the same. He took hold of her bags and invited her in. When she called out a greeting to the professor and asked about the spare, the engrossed scientists did not even look up. Selvig asked her to help herself since it was kept on the key rack. After she found it and opened her door, Thor followed to deposit the groceries on the table while she returned the key. He was still standing there, giving her another disarming smile, when she returned. She thanked him, and he asked if there was anything else he might help with. 

"No," she replied. "But can I offer you a cup of coffee or something? Unless you have to get back to work." 

"Work? Oh, they don't need me right now. I would love some coffee." It had been quite some time since he had socialized outside the small group of friends, and it didn't hurt that she was so becoming. Plus, he never turned the drink down. 

As he watched her moving about in the kitchen, admiring her fluid movements, carefully assessing her beauty, he noticed a small, slightly raised imperfection on her neck just below the left ear. Puzzled at seeing a rune meaning "giant", he said, "I hope I'm not being too forward, but that mark on your neck. It's so unusual. It doesn't look like a tattoo or brand." 

She hesitated a moment, debating what was prudent to reveal at that time. Meeting the god had been completely unexpected. "It’s more like a birthmark. I am Jotun." 

When he replied, "But Jotun are all big, ugly Frost Giants living on Jotunheim," she chuckled. 

"They're like distant cousins." Then she slipped her shirt past her right shoulder, revealing another rune on her tawny skin meaning "water". 

"You're a Wave Maiden? My father told me the Maidens were just a myth." 

Eons ago, she was told, Odin and Frigga had been good friends with her parents, the sea gods Aegir and Ran. In fact, the Asgardian couple regularly visited the sea palace. They would hold lavish parties for their guests. At some point, there was a falling out between the kings. Her father never elaborated on the cause, but often hinted that the Allfather had done something highly inappropriate. 

"That wouldn’t surprise me," Thor grumbled. 

The rift must have been rather severe because, while they were growing up, her parents constantly reminded the nine sisters that Asgardians were not to be trusted. "Of course, now that we’ve met, I’ll make up my own mind about that," she added with a wink. 

When the god asked what she was doing on land, she answered, "I'm supposed to give you my cover story that I'm a travel blogger. But I should think an Avenger can be trusted not to let on. That does include not sharing this with any of your friends though." 

"OK. I swear. 

"I can only tell you we have other mutual acquaintances." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I used to work with S.H.I.E.L.D." 

"You were an agent?" 

"No, more like a consultant. My sisters and I have been helping them since the beginning, scattered across the globe." He asked what she was doing in London, and she replied, "I cover the Thames, North Sea and part of the Atlantic." 

"Do you know Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton?" 

"I've worked with Natasha before, but not Barton or the infamous Rogers." 

"Infamous?" 

"Rumor is he's a tiger." As Thor still looked befuddled, she added, "Playboy. Lover. Skirt-chaser." 

His expression turned incredulous. "Steve Rogers? Captain America, Steve Rogers? He's always telling us he doesn't have time for dating or romance." 

"That's because he's too busy working his way through the organization," she laughed. 

"The rogue!" He let out a booming laugh then continued questioning her. "Were you in New York?" 

"We covered the river and harbor, but luckily the trouble didn't extend there." 

They sat having coffee and talked, comparing experiences during the attack on downtown Manhattan. She hadn't seen much, firsthand, but was enthralled by his rendition; especially the parts about his brother. She coaxed him into sharing some of Loki's past, distraught to learn he had perished on Svartalfheim when she was only just looking forward to meeting him one day. 

Thor was still preoccupied by who, exactly, she was currently working for, but she refused to elaborate insisting she had already shared more than was appropriate. Internally, Jarnsaxa admonished herself for perhaps revealing too much too soon. Hopefully, her parents were mistaken and the Asgardian could be trusted. He was an Avenger, after all. 

In order to evade further questions along those lines, she inquired more about his family. They began to trade notes on growing up as royal children, finding much in common even though their environments were extremely different. He was very curious about her eight sisters as well. "Are they all as lovely as you are?" Thor asked. 

"Oh, much more beautiful." 

When he responded, "I don't see how that's possible." She pulled a coy, bashful smile and even blushed slightly for him. He was tickled to make her react that way. It was nice to know he hadn’t lost his charisma. 

About an hour into their chat, she realized that he hadn't really made any kind of pass at her other than inconsequential flirtations. Humans typically started becoming suggestive in much less time. Instead, she found herself the one thinking, _He has a great smile; Those eyes remind me of a Nordic lake_ ; and _Wow, he is even bigger than I expected_. That wasn’t right. Perhaps her parents were correct in telling her Asgardian men were seducers in their own right. This was highly intriguing as she couldn't remember the last time a man piqued her interest in such a way. 

They had moved to the couch and were still conversing when there was an urgent knock at her door. Jarnsaxa opened it to a fierce looking Jane who looked right past her and said, "Thor, what are you doing?" 

"I'm talking to Erik's neighbor. Do you know J?" 

"We've met. I need you back over at Erik's." 

"Jane, why are you being so rude?" 

Understanding, exactly why the human was being abrasive, Jarnsaxa interrupted, "Actually, I need to get ready for work anyway." Turning her back on Jane, she mouthed "Sorry," to Thor then said, "We can finish our conversation at a more convenient time." As she walked passed him while he made his exit, she stopped to put a hand on his sleeve, looked him directly in the eye, smiled and gave his arm a light squeeze. "I thoroughly enjoyed spending time with you, Thor. Hopefully we can do it again soon." 

A natural flirt, he instinctively returned the expression which Jane did not miss. She yanked him out of the apartment and Jarnsaxa called out, "Drop by anytime!" laughing because she could hear the woman yelling even after both doors were shut. 


	3. A Little Dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends get awkward. Thor is felt up. Thor gets in trouble with both women.

London suddenly became new and exciting once more. Thor began stopping by his new friend's place fairly regularly while Jane obsessed over work. They spent hours conversing, asking and answering questions of each other. He was happy to have found further interests to occupy his time on Earth and his girlfriend’s guilt was eased. 

That is, until she learned he was spending time with another woman. Sharing details about these outings was a bad idea, Thor quickly learned. Jane was not at all happy that he befriended Erik's attractive neighbor, insisting the woman must have ulterior motives. To complicate matters, he had promised to keep Jarnsaxa's true identity a secret. While he continued to protest they were merely friends, Jane couldn't see what they possibly had in common. The only explanation left was attraction. She often started arguments, refusing to let go of the jealousy. When she became unreasonable, Thor would end up reassuring her in the bedroom. Part of him was pleased to have gotten some of his girlfriend’s attention, fleeting as it was. This would placate both of them temporarily, but something he couldn't name yet was starting to feel increasingly disagreeable each time.  

His new friend was also aware of this growing uncertainty. Unlike the carefree god she had first met, he appeared restless. Perhaps simply hanging out, chatting was wearing thin for a warrior used to constant activity, reduced to battling boredom. So, on days that the weather cooperated, they took long walks through the city so he could see more of the sites as well as expend energy. He greatly enjoyed the diversity of London, often comparing it with Asgard, fascinating Jarnsaxa with all the similarities and differences he found. Thor was thrilled to have someone captivated by his personal tales instead of just astronomy, and secretly wished Jane would react a little the same way.  

The Wave Maiden also loved hearing his stories about Asgard as well as adventures in the other Realms. Being able to travel among worlds she grew up learning of was something she never dreamed about as an Earthbound goddess. She felt her formative years had been comparatively secluded and dull. Yet, when she shared what life was like under the sea and inside the palace, Thor seemed enthralled, pleasing her to no end. He was fascinated and told her he would very much like to see her home one day. Since her parents wouldn't appreciate a surprise visit from an Asgardian, Jarnsaxa decided the next best thing would be to take him to the aquarium. 

This was not her favorite place in the world with all the captive souls, but years prior she had personally met with the Director of Operations and been satisfied that the lives under their care were well tended. Being rewarded by Thor's smiles and laughter were well worth the further reservations in her mind. The entire tour he was as excited as some of the children seeing all the unusual creatures of Earth's waters. His favorite was the glass tunnel where countless fish and sea turtles swam by. 

"Is this what your home is like?" he asked. 

"It's a fair representation in parts, but the undersea terrain is just as varied as the landscape above. There are many areas humans have yet to explore." 

"Could you show me?" 

"Perhaps we'll have to try that one day." 

As they began to spend more time together, Jarnsaxa realized that, since their first meeting, she had certain feelings growing for him as she never had with anyone else. The desire to bed such a good-looking and powerful man was certainly familiar. However, she did not expect to enjoy his company so much, miss him when he wasn't around and look forward to seeing his cheerful face, among other things. She had never before worried about straining a friendship should she act on her desires. In fact, she had never been concerned about the consequences of such. 

This became increasingly problematic as she was not used to curbing carnal wants. More and more frequently she would have to put imaginings of what she wanted to do with that body to the back of her mind. Although she did have some patience - some conquests could be more complicated than others - waiting became difficult, exacerbated by the fact that she was sensing he had similar urges. She struggled sometimes feeling the desire emanating from him, but he resisted acting. He might flirt once in a while or hold her gaze a little too long, but then back off. At first, she found his restraint curious, a challenge, but as time went by, she wondered whether he simply was unaware of his true feelings, denying them, concerned about her being Jotun or actually in love with the human even though he had never said so. These types of questions had never plagued her before. She was afraid of the answer should she ask.  

Although she consciously decided to focus on maintaining their current relationship, Jarnsaxa often found herself accidentally slipping into the role of temptress. It was hard to deny instinct. While heartened by the fact that Thor was more readily responding as wanted, things sometimes got awkward as he found it increasingly difficult to thwart her.  

Contrary to expectation, having had a trickster brother, he enjoyed lighthearted pranks. She decided one day to buy a Mjolnir replica. The next time he visited, she pulled it out of the coat closet and held it out to him saying, "This showed up a few minutes ago."   

He looked confused, then abashed until he finally took it. After realizing it was a toy, giving a hearty laugh, without thinking he reached out and began tickling her, then snatched her up and tossed her on the couch to continue. Catching her eager expression brought him to his senses. He instantly stopped, and clumsily apologized.  

A few days later, Thor tried to even the score by hiding her phone in his back pocket when she left the room. He was not good at deception and she saw where it was soon after he pretended to help her find it. When she confronted him, he insisted not knowing what she was talking about. Jarnsaxa stepped in close to him, asked, "Then what's this?" reaching around his back.  Suddenly, her smile disappeared and her expression grew intense as she locked her eyes on his. Although she could have easily slipped the phone out of the pocket, she deceptively missed and lightly palmed his buttock before removing the device. After swallowing hard, he made the excuse that he was supposed to meet Jane and hurried out of the apartment.  

He suspected being at fault for giving off inappropriate signals and for two days convinced himself that some further distance between them was warranted. When he dared visiting her again, he thought it would be best to see her out in public and take another of their walks. Those never ended in uncomfortable situations. He would be sure that all his communication would be clear and direct so there would be no mistaken intentions.  

During the outing, Thor mentioned missing training and sparring with his friends. Jarnsaxa said, "You know, I could definitely use some practice myself. We never learned much about combat on land. We trained mostly to defend ourselves. I could use a refresher and maybe you could teach me a few things." He heartily agreed to visit her the next day, happy to find an activity that should deter any feelings that were becoming confused.  

When he arrived, she had already moved most of the furniture in the sitting area out of the way. "I know it's not a lot of space, but it's the best I can do."  

He indicated it would be just fine. "Do you have weapons?"  

"Just this," she answered pulling a small dagger out of a sheath hidden inside her right boot. "We have a large selection of weapons in the palace, but I didn't bring anything else up here."  

The first two sessions were focused on reviewing basics such as stance, form and blocking. During the third, Thor thought to catch her off-guard to gauge her reaction. He clasped onto her arm then spun her around wrapping his arm around her throat. She instantly reached back and firmly clasped onto his balls.  

The Asgardian dropped his arm. She let go and he jumped back yelling, "What the hell, J?"  

"I'm sorry! Why did you grab me like that?"  

"I wanted to test your instincts."  

"Well, there you go!"  

"That's your instinct?"  

"Fighting underwater is very different from on land."  

"Does that even work?"  

"I'm stronger than I look, especially in the water. With enough force, they usually let go immediately or are distracted enough to loosen their grip allowing me to slip out of the hold just like you did. But in the sea, it's very difficult to sneak up on us to get a hold like that in the first place, so it's rarely needed."  

"Well, it's not a reliable tactic for fighting up here. If you want to me to teach you some things, we're going to have to establish some ground rules."  

"Like what?"  

"Like genitals are off limits!"  

"OK, I get it." She pouted, "Forgive me. I promise to be more considerate. Please don't be mad."  

"I'm not mad. Just give me a minute to refocus." As he walked past her in a huff, heading towards the bathroom, she couldn't help but notice quite a bulge in the crotch of his pants, and she turned around, to hide a giggle.  

At this point, Thor briefly considered spending less time with the goddess. Her recent behavior was making him wonder if she wanted more than just friendship. She was a Wave Maiden after all. But when he thought twice, he realized, his behavior had become just as baffling. Admittedly, a fantasy or two popped into his head on occasion, but he would not be disloyal to Jane.  

A few days later, he decided to try another change in tactics and asked if she'd teach him more about Midgardian computers since his girlfriend was always telling him to stay away from the equipment. She gladly showed him how to get to the Internet, explained it's many different uses and introduced him to Google and YouTube so he might find more to do.  

Later that evening, there was an insistent knock at her door. There, again, she opened it to an angry Jane who began laying into her. "You need to stay away from Thor."  

"What is your problem now, little girl?" Jarnsaxa asked, looking simply irritated and not intimidated as the scientist had hoped.  

"He told me you taught him how to surf the Net, so I let him use my laptop. The next thing I know, he's watching porn!"  

The Jotun guffawed and said, "I didn't teach him that. He must have come upon it accidentally. What's the big deal? In fact, you'll probably end up thanking me."  

"Keep away from my boyfriend!"  

The Maiden stepped up to her, looking down as she was a few inches taller, and menacingly said, "Or what? What, exactly, do you think you could possibly do?" Jane got the hint and backed away. Jarnsaxa stepped back into her apartment, then said, "If you're so concerned, maybe you should try paying him more attention," and shut the door in her face.  

About an hour later, Thor was at her door complaining about the argument he'd just come from. It had taken rather a lot of convincing that there was nothing more to the friendly relationship. "You two need to be civil to each other," he said.  

"I will not be civil to someone acting uncivilly," she insisted.  

"I would like the two most important women in my life to get along."  

"You better impress upon her, then, that I am not someone to contend with. I'll not suffer any more of her being unreasonable."  

"That sounds like a threat, J."  

"Take it however you want. I'm simply standing my ground."  

"Now you're the one being unreasonable."  

"I am not! What do you do when someone tries to intimidate you? It's not fair to ask anything different of me. If you want us to get along, she needs to show me some goddamned respect. I will not let her make me feel like I'm doing something wrong."  

"Okay. You're right. Calm down." As soon as the words left his mouth, he braced himself seeing her entire body clench in rage. She turned on him with a smoldering gaze.  

"Get out." He looked incredulous so she began shoving him towards the door to get him moving. "Who the hell do you think you are today, coming here and trying to tell me what to do? (shove) If a bitch gets in my face, I'm gonna put her in her place. (shove) And if I wanna be pissed off, I'm gonna be pissed off." As he crossed over the threshold, she hissed at him, "Sorry, you can't fuck it out of me like your weak little human," and slammed the door.  

He was frozen in place, dumbfounded for a couple minutes trying to figure out where he had gone so horribly wrong, and how she could possibly know about his relations. _I need a break from these women_. As he went across the hall to confer with Erik, he still wasn't sure if he was more upset with her, Jane or himself.  

The next day, Jarnsaxa apologized to him for her outburst and trying to hurt his feelings. Still, over the next few weeks, both of Thor's relationships continued with its ups and downs as he continued the battle against conflicted emotions. 


	4. That Wave Maiden Is No Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane leaves town. The goddess starts making her move. Thor feels uncomfortable, then gets drunk and horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS: Thor: Dark World

On rare occasions, Thor would ask Jarnsaxa for relationship advice which she would shy away from with the excuse that not actually being human, nor having had any lengthy relationships herself, made her unqualified. And since they had argued over the subject before, she did not want to go there again. She felt he was too willing to make compromises for very little in return. Once in a while, her impetuous nature would get the better of her though, and she'd blurt out something like, "I don't understand why you even bother". However, such comments were unwelcomed so she bit her tongue, unwilling to put their friendship in jeopardy.  

The goddess was not overly concerned about the couple anyway. Her connection with Thor steadily grew stronger while the human’s weakened. Not only did the scientist continue researching, but she began applying for grants which took up even more time. Time for which Thor could be of absolutely no use. The couple’s frequent arguing progressed into awkward silences and avoiding confrontation. The more Jane worked, the more the relationship went downhill and when she received a grant including the opportunity to travel, they agreed that some time apart might do them good.  

Since he was still enjoying himself in London, and felt there was more to learn with the help of his friends, he wanted to stay. Dr. Selvig was kind enough to offer the god his spare bedroom. Thor didn't have many personal possessions with him, so it didn't take long to get settled. Soon after, he found his new neighbor at home to tell her the news, gladly accepting when she offered to take him out for drinks and a sympathetic ear.   

Wanting to change out of her sweatshirt and leggings, she told Thor to have a seat as she popped into her bedroom. She left the door open and hollered, "So how long will she be gone?"  

"A few weeks." He saw her stroll casually past the doorway into her bathroom wearing only her underwear. "Um, J?"  

She stood at the threshold displaying her tight, hourglass figure clad in a lacy black bra and panties that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Thor just stared at her. "Yes?" she asked faking innocence.  

His mouth suddenly felt too dry to speak. He simply raised his brows, widened his eyes and waved his hands around.  

"This makes you uncomfortable?"  

"No...yes...I mean..."  

Laughing, she turned and said, "I didn't realize Asgardians were so uptight," then shut the door. The goddess came out wearing jeans that hugged her hips and a red wrap top to compliment her skin tone and show off her cleavage. As they left the apartment, she could almost feel his eyes wandering over her entire body.   

As they walked to a nearby pub she mentioned, "You're awfully quiet."  

"I've got a lot on my mind right now," he answered.  

When they entered, a few customers started snapping the Avenger's picture, but she luckily found a booth that offered a bit of privacy. Still, free beers started coming his way. Thor offered to share but she preferred to order harder drinks.  

"I haven't been in a drinking establishment in quite some time," he told her.  

"Her work?"   

Nodding, he added, "I'm starting to believe I was another one of her discoveries or research material. She didn't want to talk about much else and now I'm not sure what, if anything, more she wants from me other than...well." He felt himself blushing which was admittedly ridiculous, but there was something about a Wave Maiden’s legendary prowess that intimidated him. Feeling uncharacteristically bashful, he shut up and took a drink.   

"What have you tried so far?"  

"When I tried to talk to her about it, it was always 'later' because she was either too busy or too tired. Twice I tried actually scheduling a date night with her and both times she got caught up in her work and put me off. I tried little things like leaving notes where she would find them and she'd just say something like, 'Aw, that's sweet,' then go about her business. I'm feeling a little unappreciated. The only thing that does seem to get her attention is her jealousy of you, but that never ends well."  

"Why are you still with her then?"  

"Fate brought us together for a reason, and I do care for her. She can be very kind. I keep hoping this phase will pass." After further consideration, he continued, "I made a promise to return to her and it took me two years. I think I owe her some patience."  

"Maybe, but not at the expense of your own happiness. I’m sorry, but I don’t think this is merely a phase. This is her life’s work. Her calling. You deserve to be happy too, Thor." He reacted almost as if her comment was an epiphany. Catching the expression, she then had one of her own. "You don't often think about your own needs, do you?"  

"Not past the basics like food, shelter, et cetera. Protecting the Nine Realms keeps me rather busy."  

"I certainly understand that, but it seems like now you're conflicted between your wants and responsibilities." If he hadn't thought about it before, she hoped saying it aloud would get him to do so. If she could get him to start thinking about his own desires, things would go much easier.  "Is she the first human you've been with?" He nodded again and she replied, "Sorry."  

"For what?"  

"I don't know. She just seems so...how do I put this? Reserved." Her eyes grew in excitement and she asked, "Is that why you've been with her for so long; it’s like a quest?" Seeing displeasure on his face, she quickly added, "That was too forward, wasn't it? I apologize."  

"It's okay. I like that you speak your mind and don't mince words. Humans can be very frustrating with their indirectness. Have you ever had a relationship with one?"  

"Sexual, yes. Tons." He choked on his beer and she laughed. "Thor, I'm a Wave Maiden almost two-thousand years old. You didn't imagine me a virgin."  

Typically, he avoided thinking along those lines, but when she brought it up his brain flooded with erotic images. This time, he couldn't stop his face flushing with the lewd thoughts surely written all over his face. "No. I meant like a long-term romantic attachment." 

While Jarnsaxa was not a mind-reader, she was somewhat empathic, especially when it came to passion and desire. Clearly, her carefully chosen response to his question had the effect intended. The rise in his libido was almost palpable. There was a detectable surge of his pheromones. He even squirmed in his seat a bit. She grew excited and struggled against the instinct to push further, deciding to try a subtler tactic.   

"Oh, no. Until recently, I haven't found anyone that interested me that way."  

He asked if she was seeing someone, to which she replied, "Not really. He's with someone else right now," staring him straight in the eyes.  

"I'm surprised that would dissuade you."  

"It doesn't. But this one is special and requires a slower approach. He's worth more than just a brief affair."  

"Don't worry. If it's meant to be, it will work out." Then he added, "You know, if he can't see how lucky he'd be to have you, he's a real idiot."  

The comment sounded completely sincere, giving no indication the cue was understood. This concerned her. _Is he really that thick?_    

The break in conversation gave her the opportunity to excuse herself to the ladies' room. As she returned, Thor watched Jarnsaxa walk across the pub back to the booth. The swaying of her hips briefly hypnotized him until a customer pawed at her. He slid out of the booth, rising to address the situation, but hesitated when he noticed her move in closer to the man who remained seated. Thor froze, wondering what she could possibly intend to do. She made like she was about to straddle the man, but instead, pressed her knee hard into his groin and when he doubled over in pain, grabbed the back of his hair and slammed his face onto the table. Then she calmly told his friend that the guy needed an x-ray and they should go before she got really angry. When she hurriedly returned to their table, she told the Asgardian, "We need to leave," pulling at his sleeve. 

"Again, with the crotch?" he commented as she threw cash onto the table.  

"I'm not the first woman he's taken liberties with. Maybe that asshole will think twice next time."  

They scurried out, around the corner then slowed to a stroll back to her apartment when Thor began chortling. 

“What’s so funny?” Jarnsaxa asked. 

“I know I shouldn’t be laughing. You broke the poor man’s nose. But the look on his face when he realized he messed with the wrong woman was priceless. It reminded me of my friend, Sif.” 

“Who’s Sif?” 

“Lady Sif is one of Asgard’s most fearsome warriors. She is also quite beautiful.” 

Jarnsaxa gave him a sidelong glance, wondering why he should add the latter comment. “And she is your friend?” 

“Yes.” 

“How good of a friend?” Seeing that his bait sparked a bit of envy, Thor further teased her by refusing to answer any more questions on the subject, pleased to feel he had the upper hand for once. 

They finally reached her apartment where she offered another drink, which he did not refuse. In the kitchen, she turned on some background music. As she poured the drinks, Jarnsaxa began moving her hips in time with the rhythm. Thor found he could not take his eyes off the suggestive gyrations and even began imagining her back in her underwear. He had to pull a throw pillow onto his lap when she brought the glass to him, convincing himself that it was simply a natural response since he and Jane hadn’t been intimate in a while. 

As if reading his thoughts, she said, “You know, I never asked how you met the scientist in the first place.” 

Thor continued to drink further as he told about his skirmish with the Frost Giants which caused Odin to banish him, Jane literally running into him, then his saving Earth and regaining his powers, the destruction and reconstruction of the Bifrost, looking for Jane, taking her to Asgard, the death of his mother then Loki, and fighting the Dark Elves on Earth. By the end, he noticed his friend's watery eyes.  

"Are you crying?"  

"Both your mother and brother died protecting her. I'm sad for them. I'm sad for you!" she exclaimed, wiping at the tears.  

By this time, he had completely lost track of his consumption and his tongue started loosening. "It is sad, and do you know she wasn't very comforting either. She didn't cry when my mother was stabbed nor at the funeral, and she didn't cry when Loki died either! I know she hated him, but he was my brother! You didn't even know them and you're crying. Give me your phone. I want to talk to her about this right now."  

At this point, she understood how inebriated he was and decided it was time to call it a night. She helped him up and walked him back to Erik's. Thor protested, but she convinced him to sleep on it and if he felt the same in the morning, he could call the woman then.   

It was a bit of a struggle to help the staggering giant across the hall and by some miracle they did not wake the sleeping professor while she escorted him onto his bed. As she turned to leave, he grabbed her hand. She immediately felt a charge travel up her arm and the movement, although not forceful, caught her off balance causing her to fall on top of him. Instinctively, to keep her from falling, he placed a hand on the small of her back where her shirt had ridden up to reveal bare skin. The same sensation that went up her arm had begun coursing up her spine, giving her goosebumps. Her heart rate quickened, feeling his beating in response. 

He looked at her and asked, "How come you're not drunk? You drank just as much as I did."  

Although rather taken aback by the strange tingling running through her, it attracted rather than repelled her. She searched his ocean-blue eyes trying to determine if he was aware of what she felt. His chatter indicated not. She forced herself to utter, "It takes a lot more than that to get a Wave Maiden drunk. A lot more."  

"Why don't you stay and I'll give you a couple drops of my Asgardian liquor. Maybe that would do it. It's no fun being drunk alone.” After a moment’s pause, he grinned at her. “This feels really nice. How would you like to become my special friend?"  

"I thought I was a special friend, Thor."  

"No, no, no, no, no. You know what I mean...special friend. The Midgardians call it...something...you know..."  

 _Is he feeling this or is he too drunk to notice? Is he doing this on purpose?_ "Do you mean friends with benefits?"   

"That's it!"   

At this point, she felt a growing pressure against her thigh, and as easy as it would be to take advantage of the situation, she declined. Scoffing as she rolled off him, she answered, "While that's very flattering, believe me, it never ends well. So, thanks but no thanks." _A_ _t least now I've confirmed he's been having thoughts in the right direction._    

"I guess you're right. I should know better after Sif." As he released his grip on her, the odd reaction in her body ceased.  

“I want to hear more about this Sif," she said, but he rolled over and fell asleep. 


	5. When The Sea Is Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor makes a move; two, actually. He gets naked, then gets really confused.

"I came to apologize for my behavior last night." 

Thor stood in the doorway, fidgety with embarrassment. What caused him to lose his inhibition to such a degree the night before was baffling. He remembered everything that happened. He'd been far more drunk causing past misconducts. That clearly wasn't the issue. He had made similar apologies in the past, but had never been in such a situation with a close friend. Sure, there had been Sif, but those were completely different circumstances. She was typically the initiator. He'd certainly never done anything like that after meeting Jane.   

And there he was, in the morning as soon as he thought was acceptable, looking at the Maiden with her hair pulled up sloppily, wearing a loose t-shirt and sweatpants. She wore no make-up and he had to force away thoughts about how attractive she was in that state. He was there to make amends. Why was he once again internally struggling with inappropriate urges? 

"It was no bother, Thor," Jarnsaxa replied, motioning for him to enter the apartment. When she asked if he'd like coffee, he accepted.  

"It was disrespectful. You deserve better than that. I'm sorry," he added.  

"Think nothing of it, sweetie. It happens." Handing him his cup, she said, "Just consider yourself lucky I turned you down."  

With the wry smile she gave, he thought she was teasing him. At least he hoped she was. But it still made him feel bashful and look away momentarily. How she would invariably reduce him to these conditions, was baffling. He forged ahead before all confidence was lost. "In recompense, there's someplace special I wish to take you. But it will have to be late. Extremely early, tomorrow, to be precise. I'd say three a.m."  

"Where could we possibly go at that time?"  

"I will only tell you it is north of here and you need to dress warm."  

He smiled furtively, causing her heart to skip a beat. Her curiosity was piqued, as well as her hopes raised. Perhaps the friendship was finally turning the corner. Jarnsaxa became so engrossed in these thoughts, and his bright blue eyes, she didn't answer. Thor noticed the odd look on her face and asked if she wasn't interested.  

Shaken out of the trance, she said, "It's not that. Aren't you worried about what your human would think?"  

"I can't sit around day-in-day-out waiting for Jane. I'm allowed to have my own friends." He assured her there was nothing to be concerned about anyway because no one else would be around. The thrilled and flattered goddess agreed.  

At the specified time, meeting in front of the apartment building, she confirmed her attire consisting of jeans, sweater, boots and heavy coat were appropriate. Again, Jarnsaxa asked where he thought they could go. The tube wasn't running at that hour and she didn't have a car. Did he want her to try to get a taxi? He grinned mischievously then wrapped her in a tight one-armed hug, used the other to twirl and lift Mjolnir in the air. They took off.  

It took her a few moments to recover from the abrupt displacement before seeing they had landed on a deserted beach surrounded by rocky outcrops. A cold, steady breeze blew off the ocean. She recognized the remote area in the north of Scotland and her eyes lit up. She thanked him explaining it had been quite a while since visiting the sea, and ages since she'd been in that part of it. Then she yanked off her boots, next her coat, throwing them on the sand and heading out, running straight into the water still fully clothed. Thor stood on the shore, shocked as she submerged.  

As Jansaxa resurfaced, he first saw her brown eyes had turned to a bright, blue-green color that shined like polished sea glass under the starlit sky. Emerging further, her hair fell in softer, glossy waves and there was a luminescence to her skin. Even her clothes changed to a diaphanous gown of multiple hues, starting with the darkest navy of the ocean's depth, draping her torso, and ending at the hem with the lightest blue of an island lagoon billowing around her. She was unquestionably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

She shouted at him that the water was freezing and warned him not to join her. "I wasn't planning on it and honestly did not expect you to jump in," he laughed. "How can you stand it?"  

"I can regulate my body temperature. But even I can't stay in water this cold for very long. It takes too much energy."   

While she swam, he busied himself by finding materials to build a fire. When it was ready, he used Mjolnir to spark a flame. Then he carried an extremely large rock over to the fire to sit on as he kept warm while waiting. After swimming around for about ten minutes, she came to shore, shaking water off her arms. The action also changed her back into human form and clothing, completely dry. Thor asked how that worked and she shrugged, answering, "Probably the same way you change in and out of armor." He noted that his feelings didn’t alter a bit once she’d changed. 

She had caught him looking up at the stars when she joined him. "What are you looking at up there?"  

He made room for her to join him on the rock and pointed in the direction he had been looking. "That group of stars there. The one that looks like a hunter. I can't recall what Midgardians named it."  

"Orion, I think." She studied his handsome face as he continued star gazing. It wore a look of longing, perhaps for home or adventures elsewhere in the cosmos. The man may not have been quick to pick up on all her innuendos, but she would never consider him simple. 

"Yes, I believe that is correct. Do you know much about your galaxy?"  

"Not really. Just the basics like our solar system and a few of the constellations. And of course, the Nine Realms. I do know just about every inch of our world under the ocean except for the deepest, darkest depths that even gods dare not enter." Wanting to impress him, she added, "I even know where Jormungand sleeps."  

"The World Serpent? Surely, that's another myth."  

"Fact. And don't call me Shirley."  

"Why would I call you Shirley?"  

The goddess giggled, "It's a line from a movie. A play on words. Surely versus Shirley."  

"Oh, I understand. That is quite clever!" He noticed some fins arcing in the distant water and said, "I think you have some friends out there."  

She was still in a silly mood. "Ugh. Dolphins are jerks. 'I'm so smart. I'm so cute. Everyone loves me," she said in a mocking tone and rolling her eyes in exasperation.  

"You're kidding."  

"Yes, I'm totally joking," she replied which made him chuckle. "But they are know-it-alls and will be more than happy to tell my parents they saw me. Maybe it's a good thing you couldn't go in after all. I'd never hear the end of it."  

"You make me laugh," he told her guffawing even harder.  

"That’s good to hear, but I wasn't joking about the second part." She answered seriously but this made him laugh further still which got her started. "I'm not even sure why this is so funny."  

They both continued cracking up to the point of tears. Before long, they settled down and he said, "It's nice to be laughed with and not at." He felt so at ease with her. This woman never made him feel the need to be cautious or guarded. Without thinking, he leaned in to kiss her only to receive a spray of seawater in the face. She was smirking. He asked, "Did you do that?"  

"You mean this?" She stood and stepped away as he was sprayed again. He tried to chase after her but she gleefully ran towards the water then called up a wave with a sweeping motion of one arm. When it crashed over her, Jarnsaxa had changed back into a Maiden and swam out as it receded. Not to be bested, Thor quickly began undressing.  

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted.  

"Now who's being uptight?"  

"I'm not worried about that." Although seeing his chiseled muscles as well as his impressive manhood under moonlight was quite flustering, she continued, "You'd never catch me. Besides, you'll freeze first." As soon as he dove in and came up, she saw he was shivering violently. She swam over, then embraced his massive body as best she could to normalize his temperature.  

"You're a fool," she chided.  

He looked at her seductively and asked, "Am I?" with his low, husky voice sending a thrill down her spine. Simultaneously, they both began to feel a mild tingling sensation course across their skin.  

"What is that?" he asked. "What are you doing?"  

"I'm pretty sure that's coming from you, Sparky. Didn't you feel it when you held onto my wrist last night?"  

"I thought I imagined that. It's never happened before."  

Starlight was reflecting off the water into her jewel-like eyes and he became entranced. Once again, he moved to kiss her but she placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed to stopped him. As difficult as it was for her to resist, she still sensed a lot of conflict. Jarnsaxa wanted all or nothing.  

"You need to get out of the water and somewhere warm. I can't keep this up much longer. And I don't want to have to explain what I'm doing with a naked, hypothermic Avenger on this secluded beach."  

He was thankful the water had been so cold, or he might have found himself with a particularly embarrassing problem. After he re-clothed himself and replaced the rock, she doused the fire with a wave and they head back to London. Both silently stewed over their cluttered thoughts, unwilling to look each other in the eye. When they arrived in their hallway, she thanked him again and said goodnight, telling him to get a stiff drink and get under plenty of covers.  

Thor was actually glad she hadn't invited him in. He was a little ashamed about his behavior again and wondered, indeed, what would 'your human' think. If the tables were turned, he certainly would be disappointed to say the least.  

He felt he was treating both women unfairly, but was having more and more difficulty controlling the physical desires that stirred inside him. Further troubling was the realization that when he was with Jarnsaxa, he didn't think of Jane at all unless the goddess brought her up.  

These thoughts, and trying to decide what to do about them, were still spinning as he drifted off to sleep. 


	6. Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed. Things get heated. Thor gets mad. An argument where no one's pulling punches.

The feelings Jarnsaxa experienced were not at all under question. Without a doubt no one had ever made her feel the way Thor did. Since the day they met, he destroyed all her preconceived notions about the god. While the initial attraction had been powerfully physical, she had been surprised as they conversed there was more to him that interested her. She would thrill whenever he arrived and be saddened when he left. In between, while they were together, she loved the way he looked at her and the fact that he didn't even realize he was doing it. He not only made her feel beautiful, but also appreciated and respected. Thor was kind, caring, considerate and never dull. He constantly sought ways to help people, even if it was something as simple as giving a smile to brighten someone's day. The ancient goddess was actually learning a thing or two.  

She definitely knew what she wanted. Unfortunately, she also knew he did not.   

It had been very hard to keep from trying to lure him away from the human using her sexual cunning, and getting harder with each passing day. Yet, she willed herself to wait because time and proximity were on her side. There, also, was his moral code, far too stringent to allow for a match based solely on lust. If she wanted him for more than just a tryst, she would have to play by his rules.  

Once he had started giving her hope, there was a growing concern that the one little secret she'd been keeping might not be received well. Hiding it any longer would make it all the worse. Not telling him would most assuredly invite trouble. They knew too many of the same people. Truth always has a way of outing itself at the most inconvenient of times.  

While she deliberated her problem, Thor avoided her for a couple days hoping to hear from Jane and to get his urges back under control. Based on the rejections, he thought Jarnsaxa was obviously not interested in being more than friends, which was probably for the best since he was still, technically, involved. Regardless, thoughts of the Maiden still plagued him. In addition to the conflicted emotions, he grew increasingly curious about her clandestine work. He couldn't understand what should possibly be kept from him, her friend, an Avenger. With nothing better to do, he decided surveillance was in order.  

First, Thor tried asking Selvig. When asked where his neighbor worked, the response given was, "Actually, I don’t think I ever asked. Now that you mention it, as your friend, I have to express my concern about your relationship with her."  

"What are you concerned about?"  

"You've been spending noticeably more and more time together."  

"Would you have me stay here all day waiting for Jane to grace me with a phone call?"  

"No, of course not. But she is also my friend and if she asks, I won't lie to her."  

"I would never lie, Erik. What do you think there is to lie about?"  

With no other facts to present, he shook his head, shrugged and said, "You know what? I'm staying out of it. I'll let you know if she calls."  

After thanking him, Thor continued to wonder how to find out where Jarnsaxa worked. He decided he would just have to follow her but was stymied by her varied schedule. Finally, he went across the hall and simply asked, learning she was, in fact, working that night.  

"Why?" she asked.  

"Um, I just thought maybe we could go out for drinks again."  

"I'll be free tomorrow night." He told her he'd see her then and clumsily took his leave. She assumed he was still feeling uneasy due to the beach incident. She found it adorable when he acted like a goofball.  

As the sun went down, he waited across the street, hiding under his hooded jacket and pretending to read a newspaper. The paper helped while away the time in addition to providing cover. Finally, she walked out of the building. The outfit she wore - sweater, jeans, boots - offered no clues. Luckily, she did not require transportation to wherever she was headed and he began trailing behind. She walked to a quiet area under one of the river bridges and jumped in. Cursing that it was too dark to even see which direction she headed, he decided there was nothing to do but wait and see if anything unusual happened.   

A few hours later, his foot was being kicked in order to wake him. Thor opened his eyes to see Jarnsaxa standing over him with crossed arms and a cross look on her face.  

"Shit," he simply said.  

"What the fuck?"  

"Your language is very unladylike at times." Slowly standing, he brushed himself off.  

"Excuse me, your royal highness, but I haven't even gotten started. Now answer my goddamned question."  

"How did you know I was here?"  

"You are like a bull in a china shop!" At his confused expression, she explained, "I saw you the minute I walked out of the building. You are literally the worst spy ever."  

"My curiosity got the better of me. Why won't you tell me who you work for?"  

"Because it's need-to-know and you don't. I told you I monitor the river and beyond. Did you think I walk along the bank with a badge and a whistle? What could you possibly have hoped to see?"  

"I didn't think that far ahead."  

"Seems to be a bad habit of yours lately." She began walking in the direction back to the center of town. He did too, but stayed a few steps behind.  

"Things always seem to work out. What were you doing anyway?"  

"Just gathering intel. Nothing to get excited about."  

"Does it ever get dangerous?"  

"I can take care of myself."  

"I've upset you."  

She stopped and turned to face him, pointing a finger. "You were an unnecessary distraction. I kept worrying you might pull something stupid. Furthermore, it shows a lack of trust." She turned again and began walking so quickly he had trouble keeping up with her. Sensing he was about to say something else, she held up a hand and shouted, "No!" They walked back in silence and Thor noticed she wouldn't even look at him. When they got back to their apartments, she didn't even wish him a good night.  

Entering his room, there was a note on his bed that Jane had called. She was traveling to give a lecture and would try to reach him again afterwards. He balled up the paper and tossed it violently into the trash can.  

The next afternoon, when he went across the hall to apologize once again, Jarnsaxa was placid but seemed troubled. She invited him in and asked him to have a seat with her. When he asked about her worried look, she sighed and explained, "I have a little confession to make. It's no accident I live here, across from Dr. Selvig. Nick Fury asked me to keep tabs on you, Selvig and the woman."   

His face grew extremely tense processing the information. "You're working with Fury? Befriending me was a mission?"   

"Becoming friends was a happy accident, not a mission. My sisters and I have always protected the sea and we occasionally assisted him when he was with S.H.I.E.L.D. After the organization fell apart, he faked his death and continued to hunt for HYDRA cells in Europe. We agreed to help him."  

"What does this all have to do with me?"  

"There has been some concerning activity. He didn't share details. The Avengers will be reassembled soon, and he's worried Selvig may still be vulnerable and maybe the scientist as well. Her research is starting to get a lot of exposure."  

"The other Avengers know he's alive?"  

"Yes."  

"I really need a cell phone. Did he have anything to do with Jane leaving; is she in danger?"  

"I don't believe she is in any imminent danger. Fury collects information from a variety of sources. If he did orchestrate that, it would be for her safety."  

"I'm not sure how I feel about all this." His hands were clenched in tight fists, though.  

"I understand. But, to be clear, I wasn't spying on anybody. I didn't pass on information or lie, or manipulate you in any way. We simply want to make sure your friends are safe and able to get word to you if necessary."  

"Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell me?"  

"Considering their past experiences with S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury didn't want to take the chance that they would bolt if they knew. He thought they'd be safer under his watch."  

"If the Avengers weren't regrouping, would you have told me any of this?"  

"I'm telling you now because I want you to trust me the way I trust you. But we haven't known each other very long, Thor. I'm sure there are plenty of things you haven't shared with me yet."  

That quieted him for a minute. "Was part of your mission to seduce me?"  

This produced a sudden mood change and she stood facing him, her eyes sparked with anger. "I told you it was not a mission! Is that what you think of me? When did I do anything that would lead you to think that? Let me tell you something. If I was going to seduce you, it certainly wouldn't take months to accomplish." Her hands and arms began gesticulating wildly. "You're the one who kept coming around here. You're the one who whisked me off to a remote beach. You're the one who made advances, more than once, all of which I evaded if you'll remember. Do have any concept of how hard that was? If anyone has done any seducing around here, it's you!"   

It was his turn to stand, and he tried to cow her by towering over her. "Did you put a spell on me?"  

She stared up at him right in the face, refusing to back off. "You're being ridiculous. I don't have that sort of magic. And what kind of lame spell takes that long to kick in?"  

"Then explain why I started thinking of you whenever I was with Jane."  

"I don't know! Maybe for the same reason I haven't been able to get you out of my head since the day we met!"  

"What about the guy you told me you're interested in?"  

"Are you really that dense? That's you, you great hulking idiot!"  

"Why didn't you just say so?"  

"Because I was afraid of scaring away my best friend."  

"Some friend. I should've known better than to trust a Jotun temptress."   

She screamed in frustration and shouted, "I should've known better than to lower my guard to an arrogant, self-righteous, impulsive, lustful Asgardian!"  

"Lustful? You're the one always talking about sex, flaunting your perfect body, making suggestive comments!"  

"One time! One time I mentioned anything about my sex life. And if memory serves, I wasn't the one running around butt naked. Don't blame me for your raging hormones."  

"How would you know anything about my hormones?"  

"I'm a fertility goddess. It's what we do!"  

"Great. One more thing you conveniently neglected to tell me."  

"Well, it's not like chemistry can be turned off or can I tune it out. What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, hey, nice to see you today. Feeling a bit randy are we?' And it's not like anyone would need telepathy anyway, with you constantly complaining about your love life."  

Thor began to turn away, but she grabbed his hand to keep him from walking off. The current surged through them stronger than ever. They looked at each other, frozen in place. 


	7. Taken By Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets him some. (Smut! - nothing hardcore)

Her face was flushed and she was beginning to shake with a powerful mix of emotions in addition to the shivers wandering up her spine. As her gaze traveled from their hands up to his face, Thor finally saw her intense longing, almost pleading, as the light caught her eyes giving the impression they were on fire. At that moment, he was struck by the greatest passion he had ever felt. Conscious thought left him as he reached out and pulled her in for what was intended as a kiss but ended up as two mouths trying to invade one another. Both of them had their hands tangled up in the other's hair, pressing as if they wanted to devour while being devoured at the same time.  

Their hands flew over each other's bodies unable to decide where to go next or how to get there fast enough. Jarnsaxa unzipped his hoodie and helped strip it off, finally able to properly feel those outrageous arms. Before long, she deftly undid his jeans, slid her hand inside and was rewarded by the most glorious rigid heat, as well as an audible groan, from its owner. Gently stroking it and squeezing a couple times, not only induced a gasp of "Oh god," from Thor, but caused her own gut to tighten in anticipation. She could already feel herself outrageously wet. With a wicked grin and blazing eyes, she kicked off her shoes and, huffed at him, "Pants." She slipped hers off as fast as she could while he only lowered his, not wanting to waste time unlacing his boots.  

He lifted and positioned her, intending to hold her up but as soon as they connected, the unnamable sensation intensified and he was overwhelmed feeling her soft warmth enveloping him causing his knees to buckle. Not once had he ever experienced anything like it. Nearly falling as he lay her down on the sofa, he began thrusting and grunting like a rutting animal. The noises coming from her were no better, and if anyone had passed by the apartment, they probably would have thought the inhabitants were watching a documentary on mating lions. 

She held on to the arm rest behind for stability and began grinding her hips in rhythm to his. Between watching the powerful flexion in his arms as he hovered over her, and his eyes which she would later swear had actual sparks in them, her hunger increased to a level it had never done before. Then, when she focused on what was happening inside her, feeling they were literally made for each other, she whispered in his ear, "My god, I've never felt anything like this."   

Her purring and confirmed pleasure ignited something primal in him. The thought that none of the women in his past had been even half as passionate - and neither had he, for that matter - flit through his mind. Her moans began to synchronize with his, the entire couch rocked against the floor and it didn't take long for them to shudder together intensely.  

Feeling weaker still, but more aroused than before, he looked at her wild-eyed and panted, "What are you doing to me?"   

"The same thing you're doing to me." Thrilled to feel he was still just as excited as she was, she kicked the coffee table out of the way then guided him to the floor. After handing him a pillow for his head, she straddled him. As the goddess lowered herself slowly, Thor threw his head back on the pillow and groaned loudly, afraid he would go mad before he was entirely inside. Once she had him completely engulfed, she propped her hands on his chest and began rocking her hips. She began riding him base to tip, then back again, slow at first and gradually increasing the pace. A half-crazed look came over his face. He began growling and she felt him throbbing inside her almost ready to let go.  

When she stopped momentarily to shift her weight, he let out a resounding sigh of frustration. Gyrating her hips, every inch of her soft and swollen underside rubbed against his rock-hard muscles. Unable to hold on any longer, he firmly clasped onto her hips and held her tight. His face contorted, only able to emit a whimper as every part of him contracted. As she felt him shaking and spilling inside, her own muscles constricted in wave after wave of sweet release. Her spasms were so strong, he had to use some force to keep her from bucking off.  

Eventually their quivering stopped and she melted forward on top of him. They lay still waiting for reason to return. Finally, once they caught their breath, he broke the silence saying, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."  

At that, she promptly got up and threw on her pants. "Are you saying you regret this? I can handle anything but that."  

He righted his pants and protested, "No. I'm apologizing for complicating things. I'm not sure...I...I can't think straight right now." There was no reaction, so he asked, "Are you alright?"  

"I don't see what's so complicated." Instinct told her to try to convince him to get rid of the other woman but she felt that might backfire so soon. She wanted to unleash all the feelings she'd been suppressing, but seeing him distressed silenced her. A flurry of tactical options spun through her mind, trying to figure out which was least likely to scare him away for good. She’d be damned if she was going to lose him at that point. 

He watched, trying to determine if the act held any significance for her beyond the physical. Her expression wasn't revealing the answer either way.   

The strained moment of silence broke when she took a deep breath, handed him his jacket and said as breezily as possible, "How about we talk after having some time to think?"  

“Is that what you want?” 

“Yes. I think it’s best if you go for now.” He nodded, but still looked concerned, so as she saw him out, she gave him a slow, tender kiss to signal that more could be had; he only need ask.  

Thor got the message loud and clear. 


	8. The Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor visits Tony Stark, finally makes up his mind and gets some more (again with the smut!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avengers: Age of Ultron spoilers!

Thor couldn't stop thinking about the previous day's encounter, nor decide what to do about Jane. He could no longer deny he had feelings for both women, but exactly what he felt for whom was all tangled up in his head. Jane was brilliant, kind and typically gentle. Jarnsaxa was unpredictable, often placid but could shift to a raging storm without warning. They were both beautiful, but the goddess was a literal siren. Her body drew unparalleled responses from him. It seemed unfair to attempt comparing them. 

Compounded by the secret Jarnsaxa revealed and not having heard from Jane in weeks, confusion mounted. He knocked on his neighbor's door the next day simply because he felt he should. There was no answer which, upon reflection, was probably for the best. He still wasn't sure what to do.  

Spending much of the day wandering around the city trying to unknot his thoughts, he considered speaking with Erik but the professor had already made his feelings known on the subject. Thor did ask him to send Jane yet another message that he had a matter to discuss at her earliest availability. If he could at least hear her voice, perhaps that would bring some clarity.  

Going home to seek his father's counsel was also not viable. Odin was already displeased at Thor's relationship with a human as well as having turned down the throne. He could only imagine the scolding he'd mete out learning a Wave Maiden was now in the picture.  

Another day passed, once again, without hearing from Jane. Remembering Jarnsaxa had told him the Avengers would be reassembling, Thor decided to visit the Tower. Fate had favored him. Tony Stark was in.  

"So, you found Fury out?" asked the billionaire.  

"You could say that. Does everybody know everyone else on this planet?"  

"It's a small world." As his fellow Avenger began asking questions, Tony admitted that Foster's research could eventually be of use to Stark Industries and she was offered an opportunity through one of its subsidiaries. No one influenced or pressured her to leave, however, and he had no idea why she was being so elusive. His guesses were she was either engrossed in the project, and/or she had a little something going on the side.   

"Little something?"  

"Another guy, big guy," Tony explained.  

"No, not Jane." But he remembered her dating before he came looking for her during The Convergence and wondered.  

The genius astutely asked Thor if there was someone else complicating the picture for him. Thor evaded answering directly and only admitted having been apart, he was now questioning his feelings.   

Tony wasn’t fooled. "One caveat, Point Break, I may very well be one of the last people you should consult for relationship advice. Just ask Pepper. But we have an expression here on Earth: Either shit or get off the pot, dude."  

The Asgardian laughed, slapped him on the back and said, "For once, Stark, you've said something that actually makes sense to me."  

Tony then spent time updating his alien friend on the recent activity they were tracing to Central Europe. Fury believed he had found an active HYDRA cell led by Wolfgang von Strucker. They were currently waiting for information from the new S.H.I.E.L.D. and Thor was asked to return in a week, unless contacted sooner, to convene with the other team members.  

The first thing Thor did when he returned to London was check in with Erik. Jane did, yet again, try to get in touch while he was away. He was starting to suspect she had some kind of sixth sense when he couldn't be reached. Could two people on Earth really have that much trouble connecting? Perhaps the fates had different plans for them after all.  

The second thing he did was knock on Jarnsaxa's door. She invited him in with her usual smile. As soon as he saw her, something about her demeanor hit him over the head like a brick. Her face always lit up around him like he was her favorite person in the whole world. How could he have only just realized that? 

"You're in a good mood," he said.  

"Shouldn't I be? It always makes me happy to see you. I'm having a drink. Do you want one?" He declined, following her towards the kitchen. "I hope this means you're no longer upset with me."  

"No. You weren't in when I came by before so I went to visit Stark. He admitted being involved in Jane's opportunity but insists it was purely for business reasons."  

"I see." As soon as she heard the human's name, her mood began darkening. Fingernails running down a blackboard would have been preferable. 

"And he also has no idea why she hasn't gotten in touch with me. But apparently she did call while I was out."  

"I see." All she could focus on was wondering why he felt so tied to this human. He had never mentioned love or passion. This dogged loyalty seemed unwarranted and was tiresome. 

"Stark is of the opinion that I need to make a decision but I don't think talking is going to change anything. "  

Lost in her own narrative, she was barely listening at that point. "And?"  

"There's no decision to be made. If I'm honest with myself, I've always known what I really want and just needed to find the courage to admit it. I've always only wanted to do the right thing. Sometimes I struggle when that isn’t fully clear."  

"I understand. Well, do you think we can try to still be friends?" Even as she tried to avoid it, Jarnsaxa couldn't help but think about the changes Thor had brought out in her, thoughts and feelings she had never had with any other person. Every time he touched her bare skin, even accidentally, her body responded in new and thrilling ways. She might catch her breath, get goosebumps, feel that tingling sensation travel over her skin. His smile melted her heart every single time and his eyes seemed to see into her very core. He made her laugh and feel good about herself. Having him only as a friend was much more bearable an idea than never seeing him again as much as it hurt. She took a big gulp from her drink to try to keep from getting too emotional. Then her thoughts took a turn. Suddenly, she was wondering what the human could possibly offer that she couldn't. Plus, it was undeniable that he had feelings for her. How can he continue to ignore them at this point?  

He saw sadness on her face. "I don't think you do understand." After taking another huge swallow from her glass the expression was quickly changing to anger. With concern he asked, "J?"  

Unsuccessfully trying to control the rage building inside her, the glass began shaking in her hand. "What, Thor? What do you want from me? Do you want me to bow out gracefully and wish you both the best of luck? Well, to hell with that. I think I'm in love with you, dammit. I've never had these feelings before so I'm not one hundred percent sure, yet, but my sisters are convinced..."  

"You told your sisters about me?"  

"Don't interrupt. It's rude. And after yesterday? I'm the last person to say that sex necessarily means anything beyond physical need, but I know you were feeling more than that, Thor. I know it and you know it. And if you think I'm letting some puny, little so-and-so..."  

Her voice had been getting increasingly louder the more upset she became, so he finally shouted, "J!" silencing her long enough to get a word in. "I'm trying to tell you I'm in love with you!"  

He took the glass from her hand, setting it on the counter, then took both her hands once again sparking the familiar vibration. Looking her directly in the eyes, he took a calming breath and declared, "I'm hopelessly, deeply, madly in love with you and I wish it hadn't taken me so long to realize it." Waiting for a moment for a reply that didn't seem to be coming, he put a hand to her cheek and asked, "So, what do you think?"  

"I think my heart is about to burst," she whispered. "I was starting to think you’d never say those words, and now I can hardly believe..."   

He interrupted her once more, this time with a soft, loving kiss. "Did anyone ever tell you, sometimes you talk too much?"  

Without uttering another word, she led him into the bedroom. Standing before him, she began unbuttoning her shirt as he tore off the infamous hoodie then his t-shirt. As she dropped her top, he bent to kiss her. She put her hands on his massive chest and began tracing upwards to his collarbone, shoulders and caressing his arms.  

Thor pulled away, his eyes twinkling as he slipped a strap off her shoulder. She took the cue and unclasped the bra, letting it drop. Using the back of his forefinger, he traced down the left side of her chest then teased the already-erect nipple. He cupped the breast as he pulled her in for another, more urgent kiss. Lifting her with the one arm, he gently placed her on the bed and finished undressing while she did the same.  

They spent nearly an hour properly discovering each other's bodies and what excited them, frequently bringing each other close to completion then backing off. This was not a game where they each tried to make the other beg for release. There would be time enough, later, for such things. This was two lovers properly cherishing and giving to each other fully, body and soul. But ultimately, there came the point where they both had no more control left.  

She told him, "I know you were holding back last time. Don't." Seeing his concern, she assured him he couldn't hurt her and it was the only way to she would be truly satisfied.  

On her back, she wrapped one leg around him and used the other, planted foot to provide leverage as she pushed against the bed to drive him deeper while holding his gaze. Hovering over her, every one of his muscles flexed as he held her lower back with one arm to still her. When he began shaking and his warmth spread inside, the powerful squeezing of her walls extended his orgasm. For a moment he wondered if he would ever stop. He voiced something that was half shout and half growl while she cried out her pleasure. Outside, a distant roll of thunder was heard.  

When they finally stopped, he let her down, collapsed next to her, sweating and trying to regain his breath. She turned and put her hand over his heart, feeling it beat incredibly fast. Once it returned to normal, she let go and he croaked, "I am dead. You brought down the Mighty Thor and I have gone to Valhalla."  

She laughed and snuggled next to him using his giant shoulder as a pillow. "Well, if you're dead then so am I. No one's ever satisfied me the way you do."  

"Really?" His expression reminded her of a child that had just been handed a shiny, new toy.  

"Truly. And that goes for my other needs, as well." Interlacing her fingers in one of his giant hands, she noted, "Hey, that weird feeling's gone away." 


	9. The Levee Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has voracious appetites. (can there possibly be even more smut? Why, yes!)

When she came out of the bedroom, Thor, in his knit boxer-briefs, stood in the kitchen having just bitten into one of the frosted strawberry Pop-Tarts Jarnsaxa always kept in stock specifically for him. She hated the things. Her hair was disheveled, she looked half-asleep and was tying up her red satin robe, walking towards him smiling. The god’s heart did a back-flip as she said, "Good morning," and kissed him.  

"Good morning, my love. I made coffee," he said. He turned to the counter with her right by his side, poured a cup then put in one hazelnut creamer single and a teaspoon of sugar and turned, handing it to her.  

"You know how I like my coffee?"  

"We’ve had a lot of it together. I noticed." He felt only slightly self-conscious that a love-struck adolescent grin had been plastered on his face since he woke and found her laying entwined in his arms. It helped seeing she had much the same look about her.  

She took a sip. "It's perfect. Warm and sweet, just like you."  

Stroking her cheek, he whispered, "I don't think I've told you yet, you're the most beautiful being I have ever known in all of the Nine Realms."  

He put his hand behind her head and she put her coffee back on the counter. "Well, that does it, then. I am sure now. I am officially, absolutely one-hundred-percent positive I love you, Thor Son-of-Odin."  

As he pressed his lips to hers, an intense but pleasurable buzz shot through her. He apparently felt it too, because he stopped and smirked. "There we go again."  

The kisses became more intense and their breathing heavy. Lips and tongues lapped and sucked at each other, enjoying the taste mixed with coffee and sugar. Mouths still locked, he led her behind the couch where he suddenly spun her around. She let out a small, joyful squeak of surprise, then he pushed the long, wavy locks off to one side. He rained kisses along the back of her neck as he began fondling her breasts through the robe. "God, I love the way this feels against your body," he purred in her ear. “You should wear this all the time.”  

“That wouldn’t be very practical.”  

“It wouldn’t stay on long anyway.”  

She reached one hand up and back, forcefully grabbing the back of his hair and turning her head to kiss him deeply. As he slid his hand down between her legs and began playing with her, she gasped and faced forward again, holding onto the furniture as she tried to control her breathing. As he groped more boldly, slipping a finger inside, she began moaning. Her wetness increased with every movement of his hand, encouraging her hips to roll. He pulled one of her breasts free and began kneading and pulling at the nipple. Leaning back against him she begged, "Thor, please."  

Removing his hands, he shifted her to the end of the sofa and leaned her face-forward over the back, lifting the end of the robe. Feeling the tip of his cock trace her folds and clit, she lay her cheek against the sofa back and clutch at the cushion. His drippings were adding to her own and small contractions were beginning as if her walls were trying to draw him inside. "Thor!" she called out.  

"I just want to make sure you're ready for me," he teased.  

"I swear if you don't fuck me right now, you will pay," she hissed harshly. As soon as he thrust inside, she gave a small shudder that offered only the slightest relief. "More...more," she urged on. "Jesus, I need you to fuck me."  

She felt his swelling and he started pumping harder and faster. Digging her fingers into the top of the sofa, she shouted, "Yes!" arching her back and pushing against him in time to his rhythm. She started shaking. "Thor, I'm coming!"  

Her hips began rocking as she let out a loud cry, riding along with the riot inside her. He stiffened and growled, "Fu...u...uck," pulling her hips towards his own. The force of his release made her quiver even more violently.  

After he stopped, she said, "Please, don't move yet." Her body continued to twitch as it tried to relax.  

He bent over her, placed each of his hands over hers, interlacing the fingers. Kissing her cheek, he asked, "Are you okay?"  

She said, "Better than okay. Nobody's ever made me come like you do." They both smiled and he kissed her lips that were still swollen with excitement. "But I seriously need a shower, and I don't think I have use of my legs right now."  

He slid off her, then peeled her off the couch, flipping her over to cradle her in his arms. "I'll just have to carry you then."   

"You know I was exaggerating, right?" she giggled.  

"Shall I put you down?"  

After shaking her head, no, he continued carrying her into the bathroom. He claimed concern about her potentially falling and insisted on joining her. Of course, as soon as they got in, they were all over each other yet again.  

There was no foreplay. He was instantly erect and lifted one of her legs over his hip, entering her. He lifted her other leg and, this time had use of all of his strength to hold her up. She used her legs to push against his hips, riding up and down his throbbing shaft as he assisted. Twisting slightly, she maneuvered so he could take her tit in his mouth, suckling hard and biting at the nib. Grabbing fists full of his hair, she rode him harder and faster almost shouting out her groans. He released her breast as his breathing quickened and pressed his forehead against her breastbone.   

Then she bent so that her mouth was beside his ear and whispered, "I need you to come for me, Thor. I want to make you come harder than you've ever done in your life. I want your hot seed flooding me..." He began to groan, then loose a string of expletives and roared as they both came over and over. They heard a rumble of thunder outside, again, and laughed as they held onto each other.  

He let her down carefully and leaned against the shower wall, panting, "I hope you don't expect me to keep this up?"  

She washed herself and answered, "Me? You're the one who started everything this morning, Sparky. This isn't typical for you?"  

"My gods, no! Never."  

Jarnsaxa was thrilled to hear that. "Well, don't worry. I’m not sure I could keep up this pace myself." She exited the shower, and said, "I'll make breakfast."   

He came into the kitchen wearing only a bath towel, carrying his clothes and the bedsheets. "These need washing." Jarnsaxa motioned to take the pile but he said, "I've got it," passed her and placed them in the washer/dryer combo.   

Handing him the detergent, she said, "Are you also the god of homemaking?"  

"I learned to make myself useful while Ja..."  

"Stop!" She put up her hand and said, "If I hear that woman's name come out of your mouth one more time, I may get violent."   

"Does somebody have a jealous streak?" he teased with a cocked eyebrow.  

"It's less a streak and more a six-lane highway. How would you like it if I started talking about my past lovers?" Seeing his face fall, she continued, "About all the times, I..."  

"Alright! I get it. Anyway, while certain people were working, I learned to keep busy." Handing him a plate loaded with eggs and toast, she joined him at the table. Thor began shoveling food into his mouth at an alarming rate.  

"I hate to tell you this, but there's no more where that came from. I need to go to the store."  

Wiping his mouth, he said, "Sorry. I am ravenous. My urges have never been this strong before. Perhaps you have awoken something inside me."  

"You almost sound concerned."  

"As much as I would like to, I can't very well spend the rest of my life holed up here pleasuring you."  

"But that's what sex slaves do, Thor. You're under my spell now and will do my bidding." He stared at her, frozen with an aghast expression.   

When she laughed, he shook his fork at her. Joking, he replied, "Do not mock me, temptress."  

"Relax. I'm sure it's related to your being a fertility god."  

"Ha. Ha."  

"I'm not kidding," she said seriously.  

"Have you forgotten? God of Thunder. I effect the skies."  

"And fertility. At least, that's what we Earthlings believe. I'll show you." Retrieving her laptop, she quickly Googled a Norse mythology page. Setting the screen before him, she pointed to the line which read "...also associated with fertility."  

"That's talking about the fertility of crops and such. Plants need the rain to grow, so they associated me that way."  

"How else do you explain becoming excessively virile? And don't look at me. This never happened to anyone else I've ever been with." Taking his hand, she added. "Whatever it is, don't overthink it. You're leaving to meet with the Avengers next week. So, let's just enjoy the time we have together. If that happens to include a ridiculous amount of sex, I doubt you'll find me complaining."  

"We are rather good at it." He winked. 


	10. Between Wind and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury sticks his nose where it doesn't belong. Thor gets ready to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER: Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Avengers: Age of Ultron

Thor came to understand that the pair were literally attracted, drawn together like magnets, constantly touching. If one left a room for more than a few minutes, the other would end up drifting over as well. It wasn't always sexual, although he had to admit, it often was. On that subject, unless one was pleasuring the other, they always came pretty much simultaneously. He felt that was significant as he couldn't remember ever climaxing at the same time with anyone else even once. It was certainly one more thing that was different with the relationship. Their physical connection felt like completing a circuit that made all right with the world.  

Partly because Thor would be leaving to meet the other Avengers, they spent every one of the proceeding days together behaving as if they were on honeymoon. The Maiden told Fury that she wasn't available for the week, which he didn't like but could do nothing about. The Asgardian moved his few belongings from Selvig's into her apartment. There was so little. He only had to carry over Mjolnir, a couple souvenirs, a small pouch and a book borrowed from the professor. Then he returned Erik's key and once more assured he would be completely honest with Jane when she got in touch.  

At the end of the week, the couple were startled out of their reverie by a soft knock late at night. Supposing it could only be the professor, Thor was shocked to see Nick Fury instead. "What do you want?" he asked, opening the door.  

"Thor, let him in. He's supposed to be in hiding," Jarnsaxa said. After the former Director slid inside and she invited him to sit, she asked, "What in the world are you doing here?"  

"Confirming a suspicion and asking for your discretion."  

"How is this in any way your business?" Thor barked at him, brows furrowed.  

"Normally, I could care less what you do behind closed doors. In fact, I'd rather not think about it. The trouble is Jane Foster has a Facebook page full of happy-couple pictures and multiple comments about your relationship which hasn't updated in a while. Obviously, she doesn't know."  

"I have been trying to reach her, but she seems to be avoiding me. Why should this concern you?"  

"See, she has quite the following, partly because the two of you are...were...whatever... together, and her work on The Convergence is only making her more popular. With the Avengers reassembling, we do not need to start off with more bad press. We're still recovering from New York and S.H.I.E.L.D. falling. Also, she is at a critical stage in her project and we don't want her distracted if we can help it. So, I'm asking you, nicely, to just keep things quiet and let her be the one to break things off."  

"I will not lie."  

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just asking you let the split be her idea."  

"Humans spend an inordinate amount of time concerning themselves with other people's affairs," he grumbled.  

"Look, this is in your best interest as well. Given past history and her current research, the new S.H.I.E.L.D. thought it best to keep their distance. But if they learn about the two of you, they'll most likely start monitoring you both much more closely." Looking at Jarnsaxa, he explained, "They weren't happy that you and your sisters wouldn't work with the new organization. And people get antsy when gods team up. Most people still don't know about the ones that have been on the planet for millennia. Hell, they're having a hard-enough time with our own Gifted."  

Jarnsaxa turned to Thor and said, "I can see his point. I don't see the harm."   

"Okay," he answered reluctantly. "If you think it's best."  

Fury took that opportunity to continue, "And while we're on this subject, I don't know what your kind do for protection, but I would caution against making any mini-gods or goddesses in the current political climate."  

The couple stood, Jarnsaxa taking a step in front of the Asgardian for fear he was about to get physical. "It's time for you to go, Nick," she said.  

After seeing him out, she turned to a concerned-looking Thor. "Neither he nor S.H.I.E.L.D. have any hold over either of us. Do whatever you feel is right by the human."  

"It's not that. It's the other thing. I honestly didn't even think about it because Ja...she took care of that when I was with her. I'm sorry, that was irresponsible of me. I shouldn't have assumed."  

"There's nothing to worry about. You know we can't contract or carry human illnesses. Besides, I didn't think this would come up yet, but I can't bear children."  

"But you're a fertility goddess."  

"We're concerned with the fertility of the sea, not our own. Does this change things for you?"  

"Why should that change anything?"  

"You're heir to the throne. You may have turned it down for now, but one day you will need to take your place as king and you'll need heirs."  

He put a hand to her cheek. "J, I love you with all my heart I don't care about any of that. All that matters is our love for one another. Everything else is trivial. Anything that comes our way, we will figure out. Together."  

* * *

Due to past experience, unable to return to Jane as he had first promised, Thor was uneasy about leaving Jarnsaxa. Even though the mission was on Earth and shouldn’t take more than a few days, if there was anything he’d learned, it was not to make assumptions. Things with the Avengers tended to get complicated. 

These thoughts distracted him as she worked her mouth on him. He placed a hand on her head and asked her to stop. “J, I need to be inside you.” 

He rolled her over and laid her down, pushing himself as deep as possible. He used his lips and tongue to trace her ear, jaw, neck, collarbone, down to her breast which he stopped to suckle. This caused her to arch her back and their hips started rocking synchronously. Then he pulled out, asking her to roll over face down. Kneeling behind her, Thor lifted her up to all fours and took his time re-entering. She immediately began rocking her hips again towards him, and he would slowly pull back until almost completely out which maddened her and caused her to push against him harder in effort to drive him deeper still. When he reached around to place a hand on her mound she began moaning and dropped her top half down on the bed, her arms having lost the will to provide further support. The sheets where twisted and tugged in her writhing hands. Reaching around the front of her chest, he massaged one of the breasts and pulled at the nipple. Jarnsaxa grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it to moan louder than before, beginning to almost grunt herself. Her mind was focused on only one goal. He slipped his hand back down to where they were joined, and used the other to pull her hip towards and away from him with increased intensity. The movement caused her chest to rub against the bed, stimulating her even further. He bent down to whisper in her ear, "Are you ready?" 

Wondering what he intended, but trusting him implicitly, she loudly whispered, "Yes, oh god yes!" Thor pushed himself as deep as he felt he could without hurting her, froze, then put his hand on top of her mound where she felt a vibration. He felt her muscles contract around him and he let loose inside her. As soon as she felt the spillage, she shouted into the pillow and began shuddering with him in one massive, rolling wave after another.  

Finally, he eased out of her, she collapsed onto the bed as did he, next to her. Tears fell from her eyes and her returning breath turned into small sobs. Thor was mortified, thinking he had hurt her. 

“Not at all, love,” she said. “It just hit me how much I’ll worry and miss you.” 

The thought of leaving brought the threatening sting of tears to his own eyes. "You should come with me. I'm sure you could be of use."  

"Oh, no. No way. Sorry, but I am no warrior. I would only distract you. No, go be a hero and I will be right here waiting for you." 


	11. Rising Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS: Age of Ultron

Jarnsaxa was surprised and ecstatic at Thor's return only a few days later, instantly in his arms. He explained that they had destroyed Strucker's HYDRA bunker quite easily and found Loki's scepter which had been used to conduct illegal human experiments. When the Asgardian agreed to let Stark and Banner test it for three days, he decided to spend that time with her.   

As he spoke, she drew the living room curtains and began undressing. "Sparky, did anyone ever tell you, sometimes you talk too much?" He shut up and followed her lead, ending up sitting on the sofa with her straddling him. Once they were sated and put their clothes back on, she began cooking for him. She didn't even need to ask. He could always eat. While she worked in the kitchen, she mentioned Erik had stopped by the previous day. "The astrologer..."  

"Astronomer."  

"Your really-smart-scientist-lady-friend, okay? Anyway, she's on the move again and will have to call, _again_ , later. Selvig is growing very irritated about playing messenger. Can't say that I blame him. So, evidently he told her to let him know when she was settled and he would arrange a time to finally get the both of you on the phone."  

"Did you tell him where I was?"  

"Since HYDRA and the scepter were involved, I thought it best not to go into detail. I only told him you were with Stark again."  

"Speaking of which, he has planned a party for the Avengers victory before I leave for Asgard. Will you join me?"  

"If you have a chance to speak to her before then, I will. Otherwise, better not to. I've been meaning to ask how long your trip home will take."  

When he told her he intended to spend no more than two weeks there to visit his father and friends, she pouted slightly. They had never been apart that long since the day they met. 

"You must come to Asgard!" he said. "He might grumble at first, but I know Odin will love you almost as much as I do." He grew very excited, saying he couldn't wait for his father and friends to meet her and only sorry his mother and brother could not.  

"Thor, even if the idea of surprising the Allfather wasn't scary enough, my leaving Earth would be risky. The seawater slows our aging and heals us as well. It never occurred to me this would come up as an issue."  

"We have seas on Asgard."  

"But the composition is most likely different. I have no idea how that would affect me, and if we couldn't get back to Earth for some reason..."  

"We have the best science, technology and medicine should anything happen." Seeing she was still unconvinced, he added, "J, one day I mean to make you my wife. Come and find out if living on Asgard is possible." She looked stunned and was speechless. "Is something wrong?"  

"Marriage?"  

"You don't want to marry me?"  

"I never thought about it. I would love to be your wife. But..."  

"If we have to live here, that's fine. I love Midgard."  

"Thor, you are going to need to take the throne someday. Be realistic. You can't very well rule from an entirely different Realm."  

"That won't happen for a very, very long time. You're fretting over something we don't even know for sure is a problem. I promise, we will figure it out." That seemed to only offer a bit of reassurance.   

"Isn't it a little early to start talking about marriage?"  

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Time's not going to change that. We could go do it today if you want; have one of those civil weddings."  

"Human marriages require paperwork, identification, things you don't have. Regardless, I don't need that kind of reassurance of your commitment. I think you're being impulsive right now. How about we revisit this when you return?"  

It was his turn to pout. She turned off the stove and placated him the only way she knew how.  

* * *

At the post-victory party, Maria Hill asked Tony and Thor why Jane and Pepper were absent. As the two Avengers verbally sparred over the ladies, Hill and Rhodes left them to it. Thor quipped, "But Jane is better," wanting to get in the last word.  

Tony shot back, "She's no Wave Maiden though. Hey, but that's none of my business," patted a giant shoulder and was about to walk off when the Asgardian grabbed his arm. The billionaire had a smug look on his face.  

"Fury has spoken to you then?" Thor asked.  

"Yes, but we'd like Foster to continue focusing on research rather than relationship issues. So, your secret's safe with me."  

"You are the ones who want to keep it a secret. We have put our trust in you two for the moment. I strongly advise you not to betray it."  

"I hear you, Goldilocks. We're a team, right?" Thor released the arm, letting him continue to mingle with his other guests.   

After the party, the Avengers were finishing up a contest to see if anyone else could lift Mjolnir when they were confronted by Ultron. One of the Iron Legion machines under Ultron's control was able to make off with Loki's scepter. Instead of traveling to Asgard as expected, Thor went after it but lost the trail. The team then learned of Stark's and Banner's attempt to use its power to create advanced artificial intelligence for Stark's secret peacekeeping program.  

The next day, the group was then lured to a South African arms dealer after Ultron sent them a photo of Strucker murdered. While fighting the A.I. and arms dealers there, one of the Enhanced, previously recruited by HYDRA and now by Ultron, used her mind-controlling powers to give each Avenger a hallucination.   

To further distract the heroes, the girl forced Banner to turn into Hulk who then proceeded to smash part of the city. Stark had to use the HulkBuster to get him under control and the Avengers left in the Quinjet. Reporting in with Maria Hill, they were advised to lay low due to public outcry, so Hawkeye took them to his secret family home. Thor, still greatly disturbed by his dream, immediately decided to leave the ranch to seek answers elsewhere.  

* * *

It was nearly one a.m. when Jarnsaxa got home and realized her door was unlocked. She slid the small dagger out of the sheath in her boot and slowly opened the door, peeking inside. The apartment was dark except for a light coming from the bedroom. Entering carefully and slowly, a few noises could be heard from the bathroom as she made her way across the apartment. She stopped and pressed her back next to the room's door jamb. When a figured appeared in the doorway, flipping the light-switch for the living area, she threw out her foot, tripping the large male who fell face forward. She jumped on his back and held the point of her dagger to the bottom of his skull, threatening, "Don't even flinch, or you'll find this knife through your spine."  

Only when she noticed the long, blond hair and bulk of the man did she jump off and shout, "Jesus, Thor what the hell are you doing?"  

"Right now, I'm thanking the stars you recognized me before it was too late. I didn't mean to frighten you. I didn't think you'd mind if Erik let me in."  

"Of course, I don't mind, but why aren't you in Asgard?" The news had covered the South African incident, but there was no mention of what started it, or of Thor specifically.   

After explaining about Ultron stealing the scepter he said, "I need your assistance."  

"Who do you need me to seduce? What information do you need?"  

"What? No...why would you think...is that what S.H.I.E.L.D. had you do?"  

"They didn't have to ask. I'll explain later. Sorry I brought it up. How can I help?"  

He looked at her quizzically but continued, "The Water of Sight. Do you know where the reflections are here on Earth?"  

"Yes, of course. Please tell me you're not thinking of entering the Norn's water." Seeing his face, she asked, "Do you know how dangerous that is? They will try to drive you mad then consume your very soul."  

After telling her about his worrisome vision, neither could think of another way for him to find the answers he sought. She reluctantly agreed to take him since he would not be swayed and better that she could guide him. "This is going to require a bit of planning, and it's really late. Can we go to bed now and deal with this in the morning?"  

As they walked into the bedroom, she said, "I want to take a good look at your injuries. You're not hiding anything serious, are you?" She fussed over his cuts and bruises even though they had already begun to heal.  

He grinned and answered, "You'll just have to find out for yourself."  

* * *

Having been up far into the small hours of the morning, they took the luxury of sleeping in the next day. As they began to plan their trip to the Water of Sight, she explained that the Norn were a race of Landvaettir who probably wouldn't help if a Jotun entered the cave. "And you can't go alone. They will possess you. So, you'll need someone to ask the questions and record the responses. The only way to not lose yourself completely is to focus on one single thought once you enter the water until they release you. It doesn't matter what it is, just something you can see clearly and keep in your mind's eye."  

Thor knew Dr. Selvig would want to see another of the Norse legends in actuality and went to meet him at Culver University where he was teaching. They drove back to the apartment building so the professor could gather some books and equipment as well as pick up Jarnsaxa.  

"Why is she coming?" he asked Thor.  

The Asgardian looked at her and after she nodded, answered, "She is Jotun."  

"Crap. Like Loki?" Erik asked in a frightened voice.  

"No, not like my brother. She is a Wave Maiden." Selivg’s eyes widened as Thor went on, "The water spirits hate the sea gods, but we need her to show us the way and guide us on how best to get my questions answered and, come out intact."  

As Erik drove, she continued to coach them and Thor told them more about Ultron. "Ugh, these human scientists. Tony is getting just as bad as his father, if not worse," Jarnsaxa claimed.  

When they reached the cave, she led them to the entrance. It was so well-hidden by rocks and brush the men had some difficulty getting inside. Entering the spring, again Thor dreamed of Heimdall accusing him of destroying Asgard. The Norns also spoke of the end of everything, Infinity Stones, and the significance of the Mind Stone as the professor asked questions and recorded the responses on tape. After about five minutes of struggling, Thor was able to fight off the Norns' possession but he stumbled out of the pool and collapsed onto the rocks. When Selvig felt it was taking too long for the god to catch his breath and regain control, he ran for Jarnsaxa's help.  

She saw Selvig looking shaken, running towards the car alone. She jumped out and he told her the Norns were gone but Thor seemed to be in distress. She ran into the cave, dropped the blanket and towels she'd carried in and crouched next to him. The heartbeat she felt under her palm was alarmingly fast and he was still desperately sucking in air. Putting her mouth over his, she helped him regain control of his breath and heart rate using the same technique the goddesses used with humans underwater.  

Thor slept the entire ride home and was still exhausted when they arrived at the apartment. He refused to rest further until he and Erik compared notes, so he lay on the couch as they all talked. He told them he learned that the Mind Stone held within Loki's scepter was the key to defeating Ultron and he'd rejoin the Avengers the next day. Eventually, he passed out again.  

In the middle of the night she woke to find him standing at the bedroom window. "Is everything okay?" she asked. He apologized for waking her as he climbed back into bed. As he wrapped his arms around her, she said, "Something's wrong. I can feel it."  

"There was more to my vision than I shared. I saw you off in a dark corner, alone and crying. I'm not sure what to make of it. The fate of the universe depends on finding the other Infinity Stones and I'm the only one who can do it, but I don't want to leave you. My heart is torn."  

"That part of your vision, me and Heimdall, it's probably just subconscious fear. Honestly, how could you ever destroy Asgard? You have to go, Thor. I mean, I'd love for you to forget it and stay with me but we both know you wouldn't be happy. Eventually, you would regret it."  

"I have no clue where to start or how long it could take."  

Looking into his eyes, she said, "It's alright. You and I have callings we have no choice but to answer. We were born with purpose, and I believe we are bound by more forces than just fate. First, take care of this Ultron. Then everything else will work itself out." She began kissing and caressing him.  

He stilled her hands, saying, "Can I just hold you?" When she gave him a questioning look he added, "Just because I have certain feelings doesn't mean I always need to act on them. Sometimes there are more than one; like layers."  

"Like an onion." He laughed at her analogy. "Like Shrek," she said.  

"Is that another vegetable?" 


	12. Capsized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS: Age of Ultron

Once Ultron was defeated, the Avengers debriefed at the new facility Stark had created in upstate New York. Thor had trouble concentrating, anxious to be on his way, but there was still more he needed to see to before leaving.  

After the meeting, he ran into Erik who started working there as one of their key consultants. The professor told him that Jane had wanted to talk while the Avengers had been in Sokovia. Getting ready to travel again, she had giving up trying to reach Thor in person and asked Erik to pass on her message. She had met someone who would make her a priority in his life and was moving on.  

"When you speak with her again, please tell her I wish her every happiness," Thor said. Although he was glad to finally have that behind him, and that she was content, there was a part of him that felt badly the way it ended. 

"Just so you know, I didn't see any reason to mention J at this point. And now you're leaving her behind, too." After a pause, he said sympathetically, "I never thought about it before. Relationships must be hard for you."  

"That seems to be the case for now."  

"Well, I wish you happiness too, Thor. You definitely deserve it."  

As the human grabbed him into an uncomfortable hug, the Asgardian told him "You are a good friend, Erik. Thank you. Take care."  

He then sought out Natasha, privately revealed the relationship and asked if she would check in with Jarnsaxa occasionally.  

The former assassin, rarely surprised, was somewhat taken aback. “I thought you were with Foster.” 

“That got...’complicated’ I believe is the term humans use.” 

She simply nodded, more than aware of how the Avenger lifestyle made relationships difficult to sustain. Barton’s was as close to normal as she’d seen. “Of course. Seems like we have a lot in common," she said, alluding to Banner's running off without word.  

Finally, Thor sought out Stark and asked him, "You will make sure she is safe?"  

"No worries, bud. We'll keep an eye on her."  

"Who are we keeping an eye on?" Steve Rogers asked innocently, walking in on the conversation.  

"The Mind Stone," Tony answered quickly.  

"You call it a she?"  

Thor said, "I keep telling you, this one is odd."  

* * *

He would not embark on his quest before seeing her. After Thor left the facility, he went to see Jarnsaxa one last time. Night had fallen in London when he returned to the apartment. Having the door opened to him, he first noticed very few lights on. She always preferred rooms to be bright having spent so much time under the sea. The look on her face showed clear distress. She had recently been crying.  

“What’s wrong, my love?” he asked, cradling her face then wrapping her in his arms.  

Ghosting her hands over the cuts and bruises on his face, she answered, “It’s worse than last time. Was it very difficult?”  

“I’ll admit it wasn’t easy. There were a great many machines to battle and innocents to save. But we were victorious. All is well. All but the one I care for most. Tell me, what is it?”  

“Your quest is going to be hard enough as it is. I didn’t want to trouble you. But I’ve been having disturbing dreams of my own the past few nights. They haven't been clear and I wake with a sense of coming danger. I don't know when or from where.”  

Bending down to make eye contact, he tried to reassure her. “J, I’m going in search of some stones. It’s not like I’m fighting off an alien army, which, by the way, I have done many times before.”  

"Swear you will get back to me, Thor. I don't care how long it takes. I will never give up on you." Tears fell down her face. 

Holding her as she buried her face in his chest, he kissed the top of her head and said, "J, as long as there is life in my breast, I swear to do everything in my power to get back to you. I wish there were some way to make this easier."  

"Would you be willing to consider a binding?  

"Binding?"  

"I would make a vow of fidelity while marking you with a bind-rune, then you would repeat it on me. I think Gebo for love with Uruz for endurance would be appropriate. You must be sure, though. Once it is done, it can never be undone."  

"My love, I am sure. There is no doubt of my faithfulness. If this will bring you some measure of peace, I am happy to do it.”  

She went to retrieve her dagger, some gauze and a bottle filled with a murky liquid.  

"What is that?" Thor asked. Jarnsaxa explained she kept a bottle of sea water for healing herself.  

On his chest, over the heart, she lightly carved a small bind-rune onto his skin while saying, "Med dette merket binder jeg meg til deg." _With this mark, I bind myself to you._ He repeated the act for her. As they cleaned what little blood there was, their wounds had already begun scarring.  

He gently touched his mark, smiled and said, "Now I literally carry you with me always."  

* * *

Initially, Thor was finding no clues on where to track down the Infinity Stones. So, he returned to visit about every four weeks. He would spend at least a day or two with her before continuing the search. After half a year of this, a full two months went by without a visit. It was during the third she started regularly asking Natasha if the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D had heard anything.  

She and Nat became good friends, commiserating over their AWOL Avengers. There were quite a few video chats involving wine. A year after Thor last left, Jarnsaxa told her, Stark and Fury the nine sisters were going home to wait out the U.N. deliberation of The Sokovia Accords. In addition, even though she convinced herself that Thor was true to his word, sure that she would somehow know if he should either return to Earth or perish, London was full of memories that became too painful to bear.  

"And if Thor comes back, could he get to you down below?" Nat asked.  

"I don't know. But we are fated to be together and we will find each other again one day. What concerns me right now are these petty human issues. We've seen this kind of thing before and there are always repercussions they cannot comprehend."  

"Do you have any advice?"  

"Do what you do best, Nat. Survive." 


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS: Thor Ragnarok. 
> 
> Not required, but this makes more sense if you've seen Ragnarok.

**_New York City_ **  

After the wizard told Thor where Odin could be found, he asked, "Now, what else troubles you?"  

"What do you mean?"  

"You are greatly bothered by something further." Dr. Strange held up his hand, indicating he wished for silence. "There is someone else here, on Earth, you are concerned about."  

Out of habit, Thor considered denying the assertion until realizing the futility of doing so with this wizard. Plus, he was helping to retrieve Father. "Yes. The Wave Maiden, Jarnsaxa. Do you know of her?" 

He held up a hand again and meditated for a minute. "She is well but she misses you terribly. It's taking a toll on her. Perhaps you would like to see her?" 

"Yes. Please!" 

The Master of the Mystic Arts motioned with his hands, creating a portal that opened to a royal family's private dining room. At each end of the table sat, whom they assumed, king and queen with the nine sisters on either side. Thor barely registered that each of the Maidens looked completely different. Each one had different skin and hair color, as if they came from different nations and ethnicity. They didn’t look at all related. Their body shapes and sizes were also different, but they all had the same sea-glass colored eyes and all were undeniably stunning.   

All eleven diners turned, looking shocked at the two men on the other side of opening. The king stood and shouted, "Guards!" 

As two huge sentries entered carrying huge swords, Jarsaxa shouted, "No! Stop!" 

Everyone froze. Thor stepped through and Jarnsaxa stood, knocking over her chair, and ran to him. King Aegir shouted, "The Asgardian?" The other daughters squealed and chattered to each other. 

As she started bringing her arms up to hug him, he flinched backwards. "What's wrong?" she asked, confused. 

"Sorry. I thought you might slap me." 

"Why ever would you think that?" 

"Never mind." He shook his head and embraced her. 

Feeling the long missed electrical sensation between them, the couple were sharing a long, passionate kiss when Dr. Strange said, "I hate to interrupt, but I can only hold this portal open for a few minutes." 

Jarnsaxa's sisters started giggling and Thor looked up to see Aegir and Ran staring at him intently. "My apologies, your highnesses." 

The irritated king said, "I did hope to meet under more formal circumstances, young man." 

"Lighten up, dear," said the queen. 

Thor turned back to Jarnsaxa and asked, "Why are you here?" 

Struggling to speak through tears, she answered, "After Sokovia, the United Nations...there's too much to explain right now. We didn't feel safe, so we came home. Where have you been? You look tired. Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. I've given up looking for the missing Stones, but I defeated Surtur to prevent Ragnarok and when I delivered the skull home, found Loki has been disguised as my father for two years. Odin is in Norway so we've come to take him home." 

"Loki's alive?  Where is he?" 

"He's occupied elsewhere right now," answered Dr. Strange. 

"Once I've seen Father back to the throne, I will come back for you. I swear." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! The sequel is currently in progress.
> 
> In the meantime, I wrote a fluff & smut Steve Rogers/Captain America x Reader spinoff called "Damn You, Steve Rogers". It was inspired by the first chapter of this fic and also includes a scene with Thor at the Ultron party. I hope you'll check that out, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Update 5-18-2019: I am currently working on the sequel to this. Stay tuned...


End file.
